


Scent

by ozsaur



Category: Oz (HBO series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Kink, Rare Pairing, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smelled like milk, like sunshine, like pure wholesome things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cuff'em, Vamp'em or Just Make Them Come Already Kink and Cliche Challenge. Tobias Beecher/Andrew Schillinger.

He smelled like milk, like sunshine, like pure wholesome things. Toby couldn't trust his own senses, because Andrew Schillinger was as rotten as his father, rotten at the core like the apple that didn't fall far from the tree. But he still smelled like the heat of a summer day, both enticing and maddening to a man who had been in prison for so long.

Andy Schillinger was in there for a reason, he couldn't let himself forget that. Couldn't let himself forget a lot of things: the sound of bones breaking, his own scream of rage and fear, the laughter of triumph.

But Andy smelled like milk, and a hint of salt. Toby traced his thumb down the cheek that wasn't pressed to his shoulder, gathering the tears. Brushing his face over the top of Andy's head, feeling the catch of fine hair in his beard; Toby breathed deep, letting the scent fill his head.

Andy hadn't been in here long enough to start smelling like industrial strength soap and greasy cafeteria food. Something of the outside world still clung to him, even though he was sweating and crying impurities out of his system.

But the scent was there, milk and sunshine. He yearned for it, craved the second hand hint of somewhere else, even from this polluted source. Nuzzling his face into Andy's hair, inhaling long and deep, he pretended that the scent was a drug hitting his system.

Maybe it was; he could feel the buzz start in his head, making him feel light, making his skin tingle. His cock twitched, taking an interest; the young body clinging to his was pliant, needy.

The tears made it easy for him to slide his wet thumb across Andy's mouth. Lips parted, instinctive, like a baby. Toby pushed his thumb inside, knowing that Andy was too exhausted and too vulnerable to put up a fight. He pushed down on the velvety slick tongue, wondering if he could leave his thumbprint behind, marking Andy the way Andy's father had marked him.

Toby pressed his mouth to Andy's forehead, licked at the hollow of his temple, tasting salt and skin and something that was so much like home that he nearly choked on it.

"Suck," he whispered, more harshly than he meant to.

Lips tightened and tongue curled around the shape of his thumb. With a sigh, Andy sucked like a tired child wanting to sleep.

"It's okay. I'll take care of you, baby." Liar, liar.

He let Andy suck for a while, it seemed to be calming him down, even as it cranked Toby up. He'd been thinking about seducing Andy anyway; as revenge, there was a twisted logic to it.

Toby started to work his thumb in and out of Andy's mouth, wondering if the kid had any idea what he was teaching him to do. Andy was oblivious to the danger he was in, didn't have a clue that the man offering him comfort had his own agenda. Another man, a better man, might have felt sorry for the clueless little shit.

He distracted himself, thinking about the cold wall behind his shoulders, the pillow at the small of his back, the too thin mattress under him, the warmth of the body in his arms. Toby looked through the glass wall and spotted a hack across the quad; if he was going to do this, it had to be now, before the hack made it back around.

His thumb made a soft popping noise when he pulled it out of Andy's mouth. The arm around his waist tightened and Andy murmured fretfully.

"Shhh, baby, I've got you. I know what you need."

He kept talking, almost crooning, as he rubbed one hand up and down Andy's back, pulling him in close. He started to exert a little pressure, pushing Andy downwards as he shifted up, back against the wall. Reaching into the slit of his boxers, his breath hissed as his thumb, wet from Andy's mouth, slid around his cock to pull it out.

"Toby...?"

"It'll be good, baby. So good."

"I don't--"

"You don't have to, I'd never force you."

Toby almost laughed. He didn't have to use force to get what he wanted. He had a whole lot of tricks in his arsenal; he'd learned from the best.

He wanted to be patient, but it was difficult with that smell, so clean and pure, fogging his brain. He couldn't help being a little pushy, as he stroked his face against Andy's head, trying to get more of that scent; breathing it in, wanting it on him, on his own skin, like it belonged there.

Maybe that was all Andy needed, some sign of affection. Toby had been so absorbed that it startled him when Andy's hand wrapped around his cock; he hadn't expected Andy to take any kind of initiative. Awkward, almost shy, he squeezed Toby's cock. The touch was so good, but agonizing in it's uncertainty. It was all he could do not to shove Andy down and take what he wanted.

Suddenly, Andy gripped him, began pulling and Toby groaned into his hair. It felt so damn good to be touched by someone else; it didn't matter any more who it was. He didn't care as long as it didn't stop.

Andy started jacking him, too slow, his hand too loose, hesitant. And it was still so good, the muscles in his thighs jumped and his heels dug into the rough blanket. Andy's hand slipped, he seemed to be having some difficulty figuring out what to do, like he'd never touched a dick before, not even his own. Toby had been a much faster learner; fear was a hell of a motivator.

Andy moved his head so that it was resting right over Toby's heart. His hand finally found a nice, steady rhythm, and Toby decided he'd be perfectly happy with a hand job. He could always teach Andy the fine art of cocksucking later, but at the moment, he was too close to the edge to care.

Toby rested his hand on the back of Andy's neck, not pushing, just wanting to feel the smooth skin, the silky hair. But Andy took it as a signal and leaned down, swiping his tongue across the head of Toby's dick, making him gasp. Toby moved his hand from Andy's neck, not wanting to give any hint of force, and fisted the t-shirt between his shoulder blades. His other hand found the edge of the bed frame and hung on tight, cold metal in one hand and warm cotton in the other.

Andy started licking all around the head of his dick, but his hand stopped moving. He didn't seem to know that the hand and mouth worked together, but it didn't really matter. It had been so long since someone else had touched his cock, that he could probably get off just from a few licks.

His hips bucked up, against his volition, trying to get more of that mouth and that hand on his dick. Finally, Andy seemed to get it, get what needed to be done, and he sucked the head of Toby's dick into his mouth. Toby groaned and shoved his head back against the wall, hard enough that he saw little sparks at the edge of his vision. But he was feeling no pain at all, only a delicious heat all over and the relief of knowing that he was going to come, and soon.

Andy was in the groove now, sucking the head of his dick like a lolly pop and moving his hand up and down the shaft. Toby was breathing hard, feeling his control crumble as Andy gained confidence, figuring out how to work a dick.

He flashed on all those months ago, when he was the one with a fat dick in his mouth, if he had had any control back then. Did he have some kind of power and just been too stupid to recognize it?

No, he wouldn't allow himself to think about it. He was the one getting his cock sucked now, he was the one who had a plan.

So he just let go, let Andy take him to the edge with his sweet mouth. Andy's hand was pumping him just right, firm pressure at the base, drawing up to meet the tight ring of his lips. Slurping noises added an obscene accompaniment as Andy's sucking mouth tried to keep up with the motion of his hand.

Toby's mind blanked everything but sensation, sound and heat and the scent of milk and sunshine. The rush hit him, burning through him, hollowing him out. His hand clamped down on the back of Andy's neck as his hips bucked up, thrusting his cock deep down his throat. "Yes, baby, yes baby, yes baby, yes..." Too harsh, too rough; Andy choked a little, but Toby couldn't stop.

Reality cut in with Andy's head jammed against his stomach as he coughed. He attempted reassurance, rubbing Andy's shoulders, petting him; it was all the effort he was capable of. Andy slid up his body until his head was tucked under Toby's chin.

"Did I do okay?"

So hungry for praise, so starved for affection that he made it too easy.

"You did great, baby." He ruffled Andy's hair, "Fantastic."

Pleased, his arms encircled Toby's waist and held on tight as he snuggled in. Toby grimaced and let him.

The End


End file.
